Una nueva compañera, un nuevo comienzo
by kiaris
Summary: -¿sabes? la amistad se basa en la confianza, cuando quieras decirnoslo, estara bien -exclamo con un tono serio.........
1. Default Chapter

"Un nuevo comienzo"  
  
Capitulo Ikari x Amigos x la llegada al próximo pueblo  
  
Un día más, todo sucede rápido, mi mundo es vago...he viajado esperando que mi ira desaparezca, pero no puedo, mi mente esta en conflicto, porque no sabe que quiere, si acabar con ese odio que me repugna Día con día, o que no abandone mi corazón para estar siempre conciente de lo que me ha sucedido....   
  
El tiempo pasa...y aquella joven figura que alguna vez se vio rodeada de amor y amistad, camina buscando refugiarse del mundo...y olvidar aquel daño que trae arraigado a su corazón..aunque es casi imposible, porque esa sonrisa falsa que esboza en su rostro, no es mas que una muestra de cómo guarda sus sentimientos...   
  
-bien....si mal no tengo entendido...llegare al hotel en.....2 días- dijo la joven con cara rendida y fastidiada  
  
Era un bello atardecer, así que decidió descansar un poco cerca de un hermoso lago, y observar como el sol se ocultaba tras las puras montañas...  
  
-Bueno....supongo que dormiré aquí esta noche....eso me recuerda que, tengo un poco de hambre- dijo mientras su estomago hacia unos ruidos graciosos...y salio en busca de calmar su apetito...  
  
En eso se divisan cuatro jóvenes figuras vagando por aquel bosque...  
  
-Kurapica -hablo el jovencito agotado- ¿cuánto falta para llegar a un hotel? -mmmm....48 horas....lo siento Gon- exclamo el chico rubio -ah! 1 día y medio, no es mucho... -eh, Gon -esta vez hablo el joven albino- Dos días - Oh sí, perdón, no soy muy bueno con matemáticas -Eres un caso perdido ¬¬ -Vamos killua, no seas tan duro con Gon -dijo otro joven que aparentaba ser un poco mayor que todos -Será mejor que durmamos cerca de aquí, ya esta obscureciendo y no tiene caso seguir -Tienes razón kurapica.....pero tengo mucha hambre- exclamo agotado Gon al cual le crujían las tripas fuertemente -Oh bueno, busquemos algo para comer....  
  
De pronto un sutil olor llego a las narices de los cuatros, haciendo que todos la "respingaran" para poder disfrutar de -Huele muy bien -Leorio, Gon, killua, vayamos a buscar algo para... Kurapica no pudo terminar de decir la frase, cuando Leorio y Gon ya habían ido en marcha buscando a donde pertenecía ese olor.. -No tienen remedio -vamos killua, antes de que acaben con toda la comida de quien pertenezca  
  
- Oh, se ve delicioso, yo quiero pescado- exclamo Leorio mientras unas "estrellas" brillaban en sus ojos -Pero Leorio,¿no deberíamos averiguar de quien es primero? -Deja la moral, ¿acaso no tienes hambre? - Leorio, Gon, dejen eso ahí!!....  
  
Imposible, una vez más Kurapica había sido interrumpido, esta vez por una joven rubia que llego rápidamente.  
  
-Que diablos están haciendo? - eek! Ahm....nada... -mmmm. Es más que obvio que trataban de robar mi comida ¿no es así? -Oh no señorita- intervino Gon- esque de verdad olía muy bien - eso no es excusa - les reclamo la joven indignada -Oye- aparentando un tono serio.... -¿mande? -¿que edad tienes? Eres bonita ¿vives con tus padres? ¿estas sola?- dijo Leorio sin darle tiempo a la jovencita de contestar - ¿eh? -es el colmo- exclamaron al unísono los demás jóvenes que presenciaban la charla -Lo siento, Leorio siempre es así -¡Hey! ¿acaso tratas de dejarme en ridículo? -Creo que es suficiente en el que ya has quedado - grrrrr -Bien....siento mi descortesía, no parecen ladrones - eso es porque no lo somos -kiluba hizo una mueca molesta y se volteo, - se nota que están hambrientos....así que con mucho gusto les invitare a comer- exclamo con una sonrisa más relajada -Muchas gracias -respondieron una vez más al unísono los jóvenes.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban satisfechos, y se veían un poco cansados.  
  
-Muchas gracias por la comida- dijo Gon- realmente estuvo muy bueno -estuvo delicioso -exclamo Leorio con un aire sumamente satisfecho -Eso me recuerda- intervino killua- que ni siquiera nos has dicho tu nombre -Oh, bien, me llamo Ikari, mucho gusto- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿y ustedes son? - Yo soy Gon -Leorio -Mi nombre es kurapica -soy killua -Es un placer conocerlos.... -Igualmente -dijeron los chicos -Y díganme....¿a dónde se dirigen?, si se puede saber -Buscamos el hotel más próximo -Exclamo killua- ya que estaremos en el pueblo unos cuantos días -Ya veo...parece que llevan el mismo destino que yo -¿por qué no vienes con nosotros Ikari?, por lo menos hasta que estemos en el pueblo -Gon se escuchaba entusiasmado -si, seria bueno- dijo Leorio con un aire pizpireto -Seria un placer, muchas gracias -um, como gusten...-apenas si se escuchaba lo que acababa de decir killua, quien no demostro mucho empeño.  
  
Después de unos minutos más, todos se sintieron agotados y decidieron que ya era hora de dormir, la noche era tibia y acogedora, así que se quedaron acostados cerca de un árbol (aunque killua prefirió estar arriba)...no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando los jóvenes se quedaron en un profundo sueño....pero Ikari no podía dormir, parecía exaltada, como si supiera que algo pasaría...  
  
-es extraño -murmuraba Ikari- me siento nerviosa y esto no es común...es como si tuviera un mal presentimiento  
  
De pronto observo como unos ojos desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque.  
  
-Espero que esta no se una mala señal -fueron las ultimas palabras de Ikari antes de quedarse dormida  
  
Ah fin de arreglar todo el fick, esta es como la décima vez que lo publico, por favor, dejen un rebién, para poder mejorar Día con día xD 


	2. Ladrón x Débil x Nuevo día

Capitulo 2 Ladrón x Débil x Nuevo día  
  
Ya era de día, los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a iluminar las bellas montañas y el rocío había dejado una linda sensación....Todos seguían dormidos, excepto Ikari, quien llevaba un rato despierta.  
  
-owwww-bostezó- creo que me caería bien unos tragos de agua, iré al rió -se desperezo y camino unos cuantos metros  
  
-valla... Si que es hermoso...-suspiraba mientras veía el lago iluminado por los rayos del sol -Buenos días -El joven rubio acababa de despertarse y saludo gentilmente -Buenos días - le sonrió- ¿no es hermoso el lago?- Ikari se encontraba extasiada por la majestuosidad de aquel lago que brillaba con los rayos del sol -¿huh? Sí - Respondió el joven un poco extrañado por aquella actitud tan nostálgica y triste -Oh lo siento -dijo con un tono apenado- esque cada vez que veo lagos y ríos me traen recuerdos -esbozo una falsa sonrisa, ocultando su tristeza -a mi me pasa lo mismo....-intento reanimarla, no sabia porque pero ella se le hacia un poco conocida -¡Buenos días!- Grito con una tremenda efusividad Gon ...Pum...(efecto sonoro de caída xD) -grrrrr....¡GON!....¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS GRITAS?! ¡¡¡APRENDE A LEVANTARTE EN SILENCIO!!! -ouch, lo siento lo siento- decía Gon mientras killua lo estrujaba -jeje, vamos killua, creo que ya aprendió -Por la cabeza de Leorio escurría una gota U -ya sabes que es su naturaleza -Buenos días- les saludo Ikari -Buenas -Creo que ya es hora de irnos -faltan aproximadamente 30 kilómetros- dijeron kurapica e Ikari, un poco extrañados, pues no era muy común que dos personas dijeran este tipo de comentarios al mismo tiempo  
  
Después de caminar un rato, se percataron de que estaban caminando en círculos, pues según Gon "esa piedras ya la había visto 5 veces"  
  
-bueno....¿y ahora que hacemos?-dijo Leorio con tono enfadado  
  
De pronto se escucho algo entre los árboles, como si alguien les estuviera espiando  
  
-¿han escuchado?, será mejor que estemos a la defensiva -No te preocupes -exclamo Leorio con un aire de conquistador- conmigo estarás a salvo -Yo no confiaría en el si fuera tú -dijo killua dirigiéndose a Leorio con un tono burlón -¡repite lo que has dicho mocoso! -A quien le dices mocoso!! -Es obvio que a ti enano!!  
  
Mientras Gon intentaba calmarlos antes de que hubiera un combate, Ikari y kurapica esperaban a que alguien saliera..  
  
-Es una persona....¿no es así? -eso creo- le respondió kurapica Un ruido surgió entre los árboles, de pronto alguien salto, era un hombre cerca de los 30 años, aparentemente  
  
-Hey ustedes -grito el hombre- denme sus pertenencias y quizás les deje vivir  
  
Para su desgracia Gon, killua y Leorio estaban muy ocupados (killua y Leorio peleando y Gon intentando controlarles)  
  
-grrrrr....no me han oído!! -Por favor...vallase de aquí -Oh valla -le dijo sarcásticamente el hombre- Bocona y linda -Escuche...mi paciencia se agota, vallase o acabare con usted - esta vez lo dijo con una voz mas seria -Ha! Veamos que haces linda-le lanzo una patada, pero Ikari la cubrió fácilmente -Bien....hasta pronto -le dijo, y antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar ya se encontraba por los cielos -Waw! Ikari, eres fuerte!!, Genial!! -Gon se encontraba con los ojos abiertos ah? No es eso...la verdad ese hombre era muy débil -contesto Ikari  
  
Mientras tanto, kurapica intentaba pensar con seriedad, lo cual era difícil en ese momento... -pensando Yo la conozco, pero...¿de donde? -su memoria parecía no querer contestarle, porque por más que lo intentara, los recuerdos no venían a su mente  
  
-kurapica...¿estas bien? - Ikari le saco de sus sueños al formularle una pregunta, la cual se tardo en contestar  
  
-um....si -le dijo un poco sonrojado al encontrarse con los grandes ojos azules de la chica que le observaban, después de todo, ¿quién diablos no se pondría nervioso con una chica tan cerca? Bueno, al menos eso pensó...  
  
-Hey todos! -Grito killua lejos- el pueblo esta aquí adelante, apresúrense! -Genial! Ya tengo hambre -respondió Gon corriendo con su amigo  
  
Una vez más, sin reviews xD, Jejeje, espero les haya gustado este capitulo 


End file.
